


Never Regretted The Past Six Years:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Set-Up Series: [4]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Beaches, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Consensual, Demons, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Reassurances, Romance, Self Confidence Issues, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-13 10:15:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7973182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Summary: Steve & Danny are going strong now, But sometimes, Steve's old issues, & insecurities come to light, What does he do about it?, What does Danny say to reassure him?, Stay Tuned, & Find out!!!*</p><p> </p><p>*Author's Note: This is part of my series!!!*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Regretted The Past Six Years:

*Summary: Steve & Danny are going strong now, But sometimes, Steve's old issues, & insecurities come to light, What does he do about it?, What does Danny say to reassure him?, Stay Tuned, & Find out!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This is part of my series!!!*

 

Commander Steve McGarrett & his lover, Detective Danny "Danno" Williams were enjoying their time outside in front of their private beach, & enjoying the rest of their day, The Past Week had been hell, but they had each other, & the cousins, Lieutenant Chin-Ho Kelly, & Officer Kono Kalakaua on their side, It made everything so much easier to bear, Sometimes, He wonders if his lover regrets getting together, & forming a relationship with him, When he thought of that, He thought of that, His old fears, & insecurities that he worked to get rid of, They came back with a vengeance.

 

 **"I think that Danny ** _could_** find someone a lot better to be with, than me"** , Steve thought to himself sadly, as he was in deep thought, He could just imagine that someone would sweep the blond off of his feet, & take him away from him, & Grace, his daughter too. **"I think that I should just talk to him"** , He said decisively, as he fought the old demons, & make sure that they stay back. He brought himself back to the present, **"Here goes nothing"** , as he puts a hand on Danny's shoulder, & got the blond's attention.

 

"What's up, Babe ?", Danny smiled, as he asked his lover, He saw that something was off with Steve, but decided not to push it, til his lover was to talk about it, & he knew that now was time, & he was gonna give him his full attention. He will do anything to make sure that the former seal is happy, & is always coming first, along with Grace, before his own needs does. Steve took a deep a breath, & let it out, "Danno, Do you regret the past six years with me ?, Sometimes, I think you could've done better", He looked at him with his sad expression, & sad eyes.

 

"I don't not regret the past six years, I love you, Only you, You are the most important person, along with Grace in my life, I never felt this alive with anyone, Before I met you, I don't think I could do better, Cause I don't want to look for anyone else". Steve felt a little bit better, After he heard this, The Loudmouth Detective said continuing, "I love you, Steven, I want a future with you, Got it ?", He said firmly, The Five-O Commander smiled, now feeling better, & said, "I love you too, Danno, So much", They shared a kiss, & they continued to enjoy their evening, Nothing else was said, & they shared a kiss, & enjoyed the other's company in silence.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
